conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Oti-misuju
At the time I am writing this article, oti-misuju is about 6 days old. It started as a spur-of-the-moment attempt to create a minimalist language with easy phonetics, grammar, and which focuses on good elements, making them easier to communicate than 'not-good' ones. The Script Oti-misuju can be written with the new standard latin alphabet. It contains 5 vowel characters and 8 'consonant' characters for a total of 13 characters. These are combined to create 40+ radical or root characters which are then combined (with a little creative thinking) to create the infinitude of things. Vowels a = Father, After e = Everyone i = Evening o = Other u = Hoof Consonants h = Happy s = Sun c = Shun, Chess t = Tell l = Last m = Moon j = Yes w = Wind Oti-misuju can also be written with a variant of the spacing script. The Radicals As noted earlier, these radicals are combined to create more meanings. They are divided into sections based on their initial consonants. a - zero, negation e - temporal i - inquisitive o - definite u - in state of, are, is he - you hi - them ho - us hu - me ha - good, right se - honest si - kind so - care su - respect ce - strong ci - courage co - happy cu - calm te - movement, action ti - creation, occurance to - continue, sustain tu - similar, same ( ) - indicate proper name le - thing li - place lo - feel lu - think me - fire, light, heat mi - wind, air, sound mo - earth, ground, sustenance mu - water, liquid, flow ja - yes, positive je - male ji - body jo - female ju - meaning wa - joining (and, with) we - conjecture (but, thus) wi - locative (in, there) wo - giving wu - receiving -s - plural -c - need -t - experience, possess -l - want, desire -m - [ ] - numeral indicator (sounds to be nasalized) Example: Relations (hotuwa) together tihu - birth parent jetihu - birth father jotihu - birth mother sowohu - caregiver jesowohu - father, male caregive josowohu - mother, female caregiver tuhu - siblings jetuhu - brother, male cousin jotuhu - sister, female cousin hutje - husband, boyfriend hutjo - wife, girlfriend huto/hutto - offspring, output jewehu - son jowehu - daughter jetihutjo - father-in-law by wife jotihutjo - mother-in-law by wife jetihutje - father-in-law by husband jotihutje - mother-in-law by husband jetuhutjo - brother-in-law by wife jotuhutjo - sister-in-law by wife jetuhutje - brother-in-law-by husband jotuhutje - sister-in-law by husband jetujetihu - uncle by father jotujetihu - aunt by father jetujotihu - uncle by mother jotujotihu - aunt by mother jetuwuwa - brother by marriage jotuwuwa - sister by marriage jewujetu - nephew from brother jowujetu - niece from brother jewujotu - nephew from sister jowujotu - niece from sister luhusosu - friend, family, neighbour celusosu - good friend ocelusosu - best friend Numbers Numbers (numerals or quantity indicators) are made by following the order of the radicals but either writing them with [ ] and/or pronouncing them in a nasalized manner. a - 0 e - 1 i - 2 o - 3 u - 4 he - 5 hi - 6 etc... However, since numbers and mathematics aren't a large focus of oti-misuju, they are usually expressed in whatever the home language is of the school of focus. For example, if discussing classical Greek mathematics the Greek names would be used, etc... Translation Genesis 11:1-9 1 - wa omolit e melumisuju wa e misuju Literal translation: and the earth-place-experience 1 light-think sounds-in state of-meaning and 1 sounds-in state of-meaning English: and the earth experienced one written language, and one spoken language. 2 - wa hist ute wa hist wu li wi li (Shinar) wa hist ate Literal translation: and they (pl.)-experience state of-motion and they (pl.) receive place in place Shinar and they (pl.) no-motion English: and they travelled, and they received a place in the land of Shinar, and they stopped moving. 3 - wa his timisuju: "hosti mowume" wa hist mowume wa wamumo Literal translation: and they (pl.) create-sounds-in state of-meaning: "we (pl.)-create earth-receive-fire" and they (pl.)-experience earth-receive-fire and joining-water-earth English: and they said: "we will create brick" and they had brick and mortar. 4 - wa his timisuju: "hosti hotwali wa cejeli wa hosc ti jumi wo histwa" Literal translation: and they (pl.) create-sounds-in state of-meaning: "we (pl.)-create our-joining-place and strong-male-place and we (pl.) need create meaning-sound give our-experience-joining English: and they said: "we will create a town and a tall tower, and we need to create a name for our unity." 5 - wa ocele te wu melu owali wa ocejeli his ti Literal translation: and the-strong-thing moved and light-think the-our-joining-place and the-strong-male-place they (pl.) created English: and the Lord moved and saw the town and the tall tower they created. 6 - wa ocele timiulu: "hest, hiswa ue wa hist e melumisuju; wa his tiles: wa a his aluti Literal translation: and the-strong-thing create-sounds-in state of-meaning: "you (pl.)-experience, they (pl.)-join state of-1 and they (pl.)-experience 1 light-think-sound-state of-meaning; and they create-things: and zero they (pl.) no-think-create English: and the Lord said: "Behold, they join the state of one and they experience one written language; and they create things: and nothing will they not imagine. 7 - "ho tite wa wo hist misuju awa wo his alu ahit misuju" Literal translation: "we create-movement and give they (pl.)-experience sounds-state of-meaning no-joining give they (pl.) no-think no-they-experience sounds-state of-meaning English: "we will move and give them a confounding of their language so that they cannot understand others' speech." 8 - ocele ti awa his wi omali wa hist ute wo ti hitwalis Literal translation: the-strong-thing create no-joining they (pl.) in the-earth-place and they (pl.)-experience state of-move give create them-experience-joining-places English: the Lord created a disjoining amongst them on the earth and they travelled to create their own towns 9 - we oli wu jumi (Babel) ju wi ocele ti awa omolit omisuju; wa ocele ti awa hist wi omoli Literal translation: thus the-place receive meaning-sound Babel meaning in the-strong-thing create no-join the-earth-place-experience sound-state of-meaning; and the-strong-thing create no-join they (pl.)-experience in the-earth-place English: thus, the place received the name Babel, meaning there the Lord confounded the world's language; and the Lord created disjoint for them on the earth. Category:Languages